First Dance
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Kagome got a call from Hojo and asked her to be his date for the dance. Kagome expected inuyasha to go crazy as soon as he hears the news but he just doesnt care. Kagome s confused. What does inuyasha have to do to show her they are just friends?


Inuyasha was lying down on Kagomes bed. He was waiting for her so he can take her back to the Fuedal Era. Kagome was in the bath tub taking a long hot bath. She sank into the warm water thinking about school.

_Man...it's really not fair if I keep ditching my friends for the Fuedal Era...but..._

Kagome heard her cell phone ring. Her phone was on a chair next to the tub. She wiped her hands with a towel and still sitting in the tub, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome! It's Hojo!"

"HOJO!?" Kagome blurted out his name and stood up.

All of a sudden Inuyasha crashed through her bathroom door.

"Kagome what's-" Inuyasha froze and stared at the clearly naked form of Kagome's body. " Kagome I-"

SIT!!

Kagome screamed and threw him out. She got back in the tub and the phone was still in her ear.

"Uh...Kagome did I call at a bad time cause I can-"

"No!" Kagome sighed and smiled. " Its fine, just a...a stubborn dog walked in on me."

"Oh. ok. Well I called cause I was wondering if you were free this Friday night."

"Friday night? Um. I think so, what for?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I thought you knew! Friday night is the annual shcool dance."

"DANCE!? Oh wow...um..." Kagome couldnt find the right words to say. She wanted to go but who knows whatll happen in the Fuedal Era.

"Hmm.." kagome thought about. And she thought she needed a break for once. At least for a night. " You know what Hojo, Yes. Im free. Hehe." Kagome giggled.

"Great! So, um...Ill pick you up at 7 tomorrow. Bye." Hojo clicked.

"TOMORROW!?" Kagome groaned. She put her phone down and got up from the tub. She forgot about the broken down door and the human shape of a whole on her bathroom floor. She put on a towel and walked into her room. She saw Inuyasha still knocked out lying on her bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome poked him a few times. Inuyasha was knocked out cold. He didnt budge an inch. Kagome decided it was safe enough to quickly change before he wakes up. She dropped her phone on the bed and went into her closet. All of a sudden her phone rings. She leans across the bed over inuyasha, silently, to reach her phone as quickly as she can.

But then kagomes towel got loose and landed on inuyashas face.

Inuyasha woke up. " What the hell is this?" Inuyasha took off the damp towel and saw a naked body above him, and two dangling orbs bouncing right above his eyes.

Kagome didnt notice he was awake and got off him with her phone in her ear. She got up and saw Inuyasha staring at her with big eyes and a red face.

Kagome blushed. dropped the phone. turned around covering herself with her and screamed.

Inuyasha got up and tried to run for it by leaving out the window.

SIT!!

Inuyasha was ready to jump until the necklace forced him to fall 2 stories, bashing into the rocky dirt.

Kagome changed her clothes and ran down stairs and met with inuyasha who was still lying face down in the dirt.

"I-Inuyasha?" kagome was about to poke him until he got up and began yelling at her.

"Kagome what the hell was that for!?"

"You saw me naked!" kagome yelled.

"I didnt see anything!"

"I was right above you!" She yelled some more.

"its not my fault! You knocked me out!"

"Inuyasha you saw me naked twice! And Why?!"

"Because you keep doing it yourself! You scream knowing I would come for you, and you leaned over me knowing I could wake up! So when is that my fault?!"

"Because you arnt suppose to see anything!"

"Hey Its not like I wanted to see anything!" Inuyasha looked at kagome after there was no reply. "K-Kagome?"

"So you dont like my body?"

"What?!" Inuyasha blushed harder and was really confused. "Meh! Kagome can we go back now?"

Kagome looked down. " Um Inuyasha...I kinda need to stay here for tomorrow night."

"Why? Whats happening tomorrow night?"

"I Have a date at this dance at my school. With Hojo."

Inuyasha had no idea, " date?"

"You know...date, when two people who like eachother go out for a fun time."

"Um..." Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "ok."

"...ok? Youre ok with it? Me, going out with a guy, at night?"

"Its a school. Your with a guy. I dont care. Its not like im your boyfriend. Go ahead kagome."

"Really? You are totally fine with it?" kagome was never more confused than she was now.

"Yeah. well ill jsut go tell the others. Alright. See yah." Inuyasha jumped down the well.

Kagome was alone sitting next to a hole.

_When did inuyasha become...ok with things?_

Next Chapter-Dance,Dance


End file.
